


Растворимый кофе

by Psalm_22_4



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psalm_22_4/pseuds/Psalm_22_4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Для СС, которая захотела fem!Рэя)</p><p>Бета: snow_leopard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Растворимый кофе

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SleepSpindles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/gifts).



Брэд ходил с ребятами в один и тот же бар каждый выходной. Потому что ходить-то тут особо было некуда. Заказывал себе одно и то же пиво — темное, крепкое. Оно было единственным приличным в этой забегаловке.

Но на самом деле причиной любви к этому бару было то, что почти каждый вечер субботы он внимательно следил за вокалисткой на маленькой раздолбанной сцене — некой Рэй Персон, которая мучила его подсознание в последнее время. Ее бархатистый голос, совсем не девичий, снился ему во снах. 

Она была, как говорится, из тех, что «без тормозов». В перерывах между выступлениями она курила, пила пиво среди столиков с пьяными морпехами, подсаживаясь то к одним, то к другим. Болтала без умолку, поливая словесными помоями попеременно то либералов, то дядюшку Сэма. Строила какие-то странные теории, а в ответ на приставания со стороны грубоватых солдат могла и разбить пустую бутылку из-под пива об голову домогавшегося. И ее все равно все любили.

Она висла на бармене по кличке Фрути и впаривала морпехам, что если бармен им нравится – это абсолютно нормально, и это еще не значит, что они голубые. Бармен тепло улыбался, протирая стойку, и лишь пожимал плечами, обтянутыми легкой розовой рубашкой. 

Когда она выступала, Брэд всегда отключался, автоматически кивая и усмехаясь на телеги, которые выдавал Поук. 

Айсмен был просто не в состоянии следить за беседой за собственным столиком.

Рэй играла на акустической гитаре, сидя на высоком барном стуле с кривыми металлическими ножками. Она расставляла свои ноги широко, упираясь пятками в ножки. Ее ободранные колени напоминали острые углы школьных треугольников, а между ног проглядывала полоска белых трусов, которая натурально сводила Колберта с ума.

Крупные капли пота сбегали по ее тонкой шее и пропадали под растянутой майкой. Маленькая грудь качалась в такт движениям. 

Когда она впервые подсела за их столик, Колберт не сразу понял, о чем она говорит. Он долго рассматривал татуировки на ее худых руках.

\- Судя по холодному молчанию, это и есть легендарный Айсмен? - Рэй щелкнула зажигалкой и прикурила.

Эспера сразу засмеялся, возмутившись, что Брэд слишком популярен. Что слава его бежит впереди него. Что бедных латиносов уже никто не замечает. А потом как-то внезапно свалил от них к барной стойке, бросив:  
\- Возьму-ка еще пива, для поднятия боевого настроения.  
И как-то там и остался, внезапно заболтавшись с Фрути Руди. 

Рэй смотрела внимательно. Ее большие карие глаза с длинными ресницами гипнотизировали, заставляя Брэда ухмыляться без причины. 

\- Прошлому прошлое, - она внезапно заговорила, выпуская клубы сизого дыма через растянутые тонкие губы.

Колберт на секунду отвлекся от изучения Персон. В голову полезли непрошеные мысли о прошлых неудачных отношениях (хотя, как потом оказалось, говорила она совсем не об этом). Об обещании, которое он давал себе, что не будет ни с кем встречаться еще пару лет. Что не будет привязываться. Не будет влюбляться. А необходимый телу секс можно купить за пару купюр. 

Но мелкая пиздливая Рэй, умудрявшаяся смешить его своим поведением и удивлять пением, грозила сломать хрупкое равновесие, которого он добился. 

\- Тебе никогда не казалось, что все, что происходит в жизни, повторяет одну и ту же историю? Что все войны, к которым вы, ребятки, так стремитесь, лишь чья-то уже совершенная ошибка? Все будто меряются, у кого же эта ошибка больше. Так типично... Но чтобы хоть как-то оправдать свою тупость, вы вешаете у себя над головой флаг с надписью «Освобождение». - Рэй пододвинулась ближе, столбик пепла упал на поцарапанную поверхность стола, а их коленки под столом столкнулись. - Но на самом деле, как и много веков назад, вы идете забирать территорию и золото. Правда, последнее сейчас - жидкое и черное.

Рэй отодвинулась обратно. Брэд саркастически приподнял брови, чувствуя. как его сердце начинает усиленно бухать в грудной клетке от нечаянного прикосновения. 

\- Ты это сама придумала или где-то вычитала?

Раздался громкий девчачий смех, так что парни за соседними столиками невольно обернулись посмотреть, что происходит. Некоторые улыбались. Брэд тоже, слишком искренней и милой для него была такая реакция на не очень-то лестный для Рэй вопрос.

\- Блин, сама! Тут и не такое придумаешь, когда будешь на трех работах пахать и спать по два-три часа в сутки. А, может, мне просто жаль, что кто-то из вас уедет, а некоторые потом еще и не вернутся. - она встала из-за стола, предварительно потушив окурок в пепельнице и смотря прямо в глаза Айсмену. - Мне пора обратно на сцену, веселить ваши постные нетрезвые рожи своим прекрасным пением и белыми трусами.

Рэй подмигнула и проскочила между соседними столиками напрямик к сцене. Брэд никак не мог перестать улыбаться. 

Он поймал ее у служебной двери за локоть после выступления. В руках у нее был скейт, и в голове сержанта сразу же легко нашлось объяснение ссадинам на коленках. Колберт подумал, что обязательно запретит ей кататься. 

\- Ты не в моем вкусе, - Рэй осмотрела его с ног до головы. - Здоровые викинги — это не для меня.

\- Ты тоже не в моем, - Брэд серьезно смотрел ей в глаза. - Маленькие болтливые зазнайки с жутким деревенским говором тоже как-то не по мне.

Персон фыркнула.

\- Я живу тут недалеко. - Рэй кивнула головой куда-то вправо. - Надеюсь, меня не попрут с этой работы из-за тебя. Руди мне яичники вырвет, если узнает. А потом повесит в баре. По фен-шую... в правильный угол помещения. Хотя не вырвет, я пригрожу ему, что расскажу Шону Патрику, что тот нравится нашему Фрути. 

\- Руди нравится Шон?  
Они засмеялись. 

И этот дурацкий вопрос от себя – последнее, что Брэд запомнил отчетливо. Потом все словно покрылось нежной дымкой тумана. Как они добирались до однокомнатной квартирки Рэй, в которой не было даже кровати, лишь большой матрац лежал посередине ее спальни, - выпало из их истории. Как он стягивал с себя футболку под восхищенный выдох Рэй, тоже. Он не помнит, как Персон раздевалась, неряшливо разбрасывая вещи по всей комнате. 

Он помнит, как целовал ее в приоткрытый рот, ощущая горький вкус сигарет и пива. Как запускал руку в короткие темные волосы и осторожно тянул голову назад, чтобы оставить засос на тонкой соленой от пота шее. Выцеловывал острые позвонки, прихватывая кожу над ними губами. Слушал тихие стоны, приправленные отборной бранью. И последнее его почему-то не смущало вовсе, а только заводило сильнее. 

Она раскатывала презерватив по его члену и безудержно болтала, что почему-то не бесило. «Блять, Брэдли, у тебя охрененный член». Брэд затыкал Рэй поцелуями. «Не надо меня... так... затыкать...». Персон пыталась говорить даже, когда язык Колберта был у нее во рту.

Брэд запомнил, как волновался, что может сломать Рэй, потому что на вид она слишком хрупкая. Но она лишь материлась и била маленькими пятками в его поясницу, чтобы он «трахал ее по-нормальному».

\- Господи, еще... Ну я же не стеклянная. Шевелись... - выгибаясь, стонала она.

И тогда было слишком хорошо, чтобы сказать: «Мы просто потрахались».

Колберт гладил ее по голове, утыкаясь носом в густые волосы. И понимал, что утром не сможет сказать стандартное для таких ситуаций: «Мы просто приятно провели время вместе. Я не готов для серьезных отношений». И поэтому Колберт то ли жалел, то ли, наоборот, был рад, что их уже совсем скоро перебросят в Ирак. 

Он задумчиво выводил пальцем узоры на груди мирно сопящей у него в объятьях Рэй, обводя контур ровной нежной ареолы соска. И все-таки решил, что жалеет о том, что уедет. Ведь дело, в конце концов, и правда в чужом золоте, которое ему не достанется.

* 

Брэд стоял в аэропорту и смотрел, как Поук обнимал плачущую жену. Счастливо целовал ее в губы и вытирал большим пальцем слезы с ее щек. И Колберт почти завидовал. Брэд все еще помнил Рэй, хотя вместе они провели всего одну ночь. Столько месяцев прошло, что она, пожалуй, нашла кого-то другого, кому по утрам насыпает невкусные мюсли в тарелку и заливает кипятком растворимый кофе в треснутой чашке.

Он видел Руди, стоявшего за колонной в попытке слиться с окружавшей обстановкой, выискивавшего глазами Шона. Они стали очень хорошими друзьями с Паппи. Интересно, когда до Патрика уже дойдет? 

От этих мыслей стало как-то совсем не по себе. Еще немного, и ПТСР обеспечен. 

Неожиданно он получил достаточно сильный удар куда-то в поясницу. Маленьким злобным кулачком.

\- Ну что, Брэдли, не ожидал увидеть тут старину Рэй-Рэй? – Персон повисла на нем сзади и потерлась подбородком о брэдову лопатку.

Колберт глубоко вздохнул, завел руку за спину и обнял Рэй, изображавшую мартышку, за талию.

\- За что? - спросил Колберт.

\- За то что, блядь, ну очень долго тебя не было.


End file.
